I've had it, this is over!
by Xantall of the Farwood
Summary: Shadow me is trying to put on a play but Mikey has his own idea.


A curtian rises on a dark stage. A flashlight flicks on and Mikey's face is visiable. He is holding the flashlight under his 'chin'.

"Hey I have a chin!"

"Shut up Mikey and say you lines!" A female voice yells fom off the stage.

"How can I shut up and still say my lines?" Mikey asks turning to face right stage.

"Just say your lines!"

"Alright!"

He turns back to the front of the stage. It is dead quite for a minute. He turns back to right stage.

"What are my line?"

A angry yell is heard off stage. Footsteps echo on stage. They stop near Mikey.

"Give me that!" the female from before said and grabbed the flashlight.

"Hey!"

She turned off the flashlight and yelled "Lights!"

The lights come on. She turns to face Mikey and jumps. He is wearing a vampire cloak and fangs.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I don't know Shadow."

"Get off stage and get out of that outfit."

Mikey truges off stage draggin his feet.

"And take your flashlight!" She yelled and threw the flashlight after him.

"Ow!" echos off stage.

"Ok this story is not like that." Shadow said and smiled.

Mikey walks around behind Shadow with a towel tied around his waist like a dress. Shadow looks behind her. She slaps her hand to her forehead and shakes her head.

"What are you doing now!?"

"Hinting that is about a princess finding her prince."

Mikey runs to hug Shadow. She puts her hand out and he stops.

"You do and I'll go Raph on you."

"Hey I heard that!" Raph shouts from off stage.

"And you got it backwards I'm the girl your the guy. Now go change."

Mikey pouts more and walks off stage.

"Now this story is not about that. It's about...um...oh...Oh Yeah I know what it is now."

Mikey walks out on stage with a big red nose on and big baggy pants.

"Why did the chicken cross the road?" Mikey asked Shadow laughing goofy.

Shadow was shakeing her head.

"To Get Away From You!" She snapped.

"Hey that's not funny."

"It wasn't ment to be! This is not the story I wrote! NOW GO CHANGE!"

Mikey walks off stage. Shadow fixes her hair and looks back to the front of the stage.

"I'm so sorry for the interupteions. He must be really bored. Now..." Shadow pauses to think. "Oh yes this story is about."

"A female ninja joining the turtles in a fight agenist the Foot!" Mikey said from off stage.

"God save me." Shdaow mumbles.

Ten Foot soliders run out on stage from the right and the turtles and a girl dress in all black run in from the other side. Mikey isn't dressed up. They begin to fight.

"No Stop, Stop, Stop!" Shadow yells.

They all stop.

"Stoooooooooooooop!!!!!" Shadow yells.

Everyone on stage but Shadow yells: "We did!"

Shadow laughs nervously. Mikey snikers. Shadow storms back to the girl and pulls off the mask. It's April!

"Hellllllp!" Shadow yells and jumps into Raph's arms.

Raph smiles and looks down at her. Shadow pushes him away and lands perfectly on her feet.

"You did not!" Raph yelled.

"I did too. Thaks how I wrote it that's how it is." She mumbles and walks towards the front of the stage and adds; "Now get off my stage. This has nothing to do with the story."

Everyone walks off stage but Mikey. He walks towards shadow and glars at her then storms off stage.

"Someone up there hates me. Now I can tell you a little about the story. If there are no more interuptions." She looks left and right. "Ok the story is about..."

"Alais poor Yorak I knew him Harisho." Mikey said and walks out on stage with a skull held in one hand.

"No! It's not a Shakeeperian Play!"

Mikey throws the skull to the ground and storms up to her.

"What is it then?"

"Didn't you read the script?"

"No." Mikey mumbles and pouts.

Shadow slaps her forehead and walks off stage.

"Ain't you going to tell me!?" Mikey yells after her.

"No! This story is off!"

"Just tell me!"

"No! Lights!"

The light shut off and Mikey sighs.

"Hey why are you writing in third person?" Donny ask in the darkness.

"Because I can't write in.....what is it second person?" Shadow mumbles.

"Ha you suck at this!" Raph yelled.

"Shut up this is over!" Shadow growled.

"Yeah?" Raph yells.

"Yeah!" Shadow yells.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Shut up already! It's over." Leo yells.

"Get him!" Shadow yells.

"Yeah!" Raph yells.

A light comes on on stage. Shadow and Raph pounce on Leo.

"Good, Good but I need more feeling." Mikey yells and walks out in a directors suit.

"But!? The only but is your's getting kicked!" Shadow yells and pounces on Mikey.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Mikey yelled.

"Ok now this is over for now." Donny said.

The light fade out Raph and Leo are still fighting and Mikey and Shadow are still fighting.


End file.
